Harry Potter and the Return of the Uchiha
by Jaykid1
Summary: During the three years that the Akatsuki went underground, Itachi took that time to travel to the land beyond the Elemental Nations. During his trip he discovered something worth living for. Many years later, Itachi's last descendant starts Hogwarts.


**Hey there guys and gals, Jaykid1 here. This is my replacement Harry Potter story. For those of you that enjoyed my other one, sorry to say but there will be no Furious or Lucrecia in this one.**

 **Honestly, this idea came to me when I was thinking about making a different story(PM me if you want details and are familiar with Dragon Quest 8). I was just thinking about the Uchiha Clan and got to thinking about my favorite Uchiha, Itachi. Itachi had always been my favorite Uchiha, even when he was first revealed as a 'villain'. Itachi was just the definition of tragic hero. I mean he was caught in the ultimate lose-lose situation but still remained such a badass. Hell if I had things my way, Sasuke would be dead and Itachi would be alive. I mean to me, Itachi is so badass, do you know how fucked his enemies would be if he lived long enough to get a Rinnegan?**

 **Anyway, my story is basically Itachi discovering a world outside the Elemental Nations, a world without Shinobi... a world of Magic. Want to know more, your gonna have to read to see what happens.**

 **I like this idea better honestly, I think it will go over better. I will be taking liberties with the history and making it my own, especially around the time of the Marauders. If you don't like the idea of that then stop reading right now.**

 **BTW, the main pairing is Harry X Hermione, as it should of been. Expect selective Weasly (Mostly Ron), Malfoy and Snape Bashing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **The Authors Note at the bottom is very important so everyone make sure to read that after reading the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Considering I'm not J. K. Rowling or Masashi Kishimoto, I think it's obvious I don't own anything.**

-000-

It had been nearly 6 years since Itachi had joined the Akatsuki. A lot had happened in the recent months to the Clan slaying Uchiha. A few months ago when he and his 'partner' Kisame were looking for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki in Konoha, his old village, they had a run in with three Jonin, one of which was Kakashi Hatake, the famed copy ninja who had an implanted Sharingan. In order to put Kakashi down for the count, he used the upgraded version of his Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, to place Kakashi in a three day mental prison, that was really 3 seconds, which nearly rendered Kakashi catatonic.

What made things worse, hours later, they had cornered the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in his hotel room, when his little brother Sasuke had shown up. As much as it killed him inside, Itachi was forced to thrash him and in order to add to Sasuke's hatred of him, Itachi made him relive the worst day of his life. If that wasn't bad enough, he was forced to use another of his advanced eye techniques to escape from one of the Sannin.

The bad news wasn't done. Along with his failing eye sight, his health was deteriorating as well. How the mighty have fallen. The single saving grace was the leader of the Akatsuki was taking the organization underground for three years to get everything prepared, so most of the members, Itachi included, were free to do as they pleased for the next three years.

Itachi sensed that he wouldn't live past those three years, and given all the heartache he was forced to endure to protect his village and his brother, he felt that for once he was at least entitled to something he wanted. Itachi had always been curious of the world outside of the Elemental Nations. What many didn't know was there was ship in the land of water that left the Elemental Nations for the world beyond the void once a year. As it happened, Itachi knew the ship was scheduled to leave in three days time, the exact time it would take him to get from where he was to the land of water. Itachi knew this would probably be his only chance to see the outside world and he had full intention of taking it.

Arriving to the right destination, Itachi found the right ship and stowed away on-board. After 2 months on board, where Itachi discovered he suffered from seasickness, they finally docked. With the swiftness of the wind and the stealth of a shadow, Itachi got off the ship and took in his surroundings. He had a year before a ship would head back to the Elemental Nations so he'd best start exploring.

Itachi had no idea that his life was about to change for the best.

-000-

 **3 Years Later...**

1 year, that's how long Itachi honestly planned on staying. However it was during his travels when he came to a place called Camelot that the thought of going home slowly vanished from his mind. The reason being was something Itachi never thought would happen to him again; he fell in love. Her name was Morrigan. Morrigan was what was known as a witch. She wielded a strange energy known as magic that, to Itachi, had several versatile uses. What attracted Itachi to Morrigan was how similar she was to him, what with her cool-headed calculating disposition, not to mention her dark humor and the fact that she wasn't a fan girl.

During Itachi's first year in Camelot, Morrigan noticed that Itachi had magic energy locked away inside of him, most likely due to his chakra. On Itachi's request, Morrigan unlocked Itachi's hidden magic and proceeded to teach Itachi how to use it. Much like with his ninja training, Itachi was a prodigy when it came to Magic, thou he insisted it was because he had such a good teacher, much to Morrigan's hidden glee.

Itachi's second and third year were spent being with Morrigan. Using magic, Morrigan had cured Itachi of his disease and not only had she restored his vision, but also somehow forcing his eyes to evolve to an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. For the first time in his life, Itachi was truly happy. Alas, Itachi was sure his happiness was for not as soon he would have to leave. Morrigan had noticed her lover was beginning to become distant, and when she confronted him on the problem, Itachi told her of his past and of his duty to the Akatsuki. Both not caring about his past and unwilling to let him leave, Morrigan concocted a plan.

When it came time for Itachi to report back to the Akatsuki, Morrigan put her plan into action. She instructed Itachi to create a blood clone, then to infuse that clone with both his and her own magic energy, thus creating a perfect clone of Itachi. Now that there were two Itachi's, the clone returned to the Elemental Nations while the original stayed where he was truly happy.

Over the next year and a half, Itachi kept a mental link with his clone so he could monitor it's movements. He saw everything from his second encounter with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to his 'final' showdown with his brother where his clone 'died'. It was sometime after that he sensed something trying to reverse summon him and quickly created another blood clone that was taken in his place. Using the mental link he realized his clone had been summoned as part of the Edo Tensei.

Itachi watched as the fourth great war happened. He continued to watch as his clone had it's last encounter with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, before it went off to pursue Kabuto, the man who used the Edo Tensei to summon an army of the dead. What surprised Itachi was his clone joining forces with his younger brother who now knew the truth behind the clan's massacre. The epic battle ended with victory for the Uchiha brothers and for the first time since he killed his clan, Itachi shed tears at his clones heartfelt last words to his brother, who seemed to have finally freed himself from their clan's curse of hatred.

Back with the real Itachi, he was wiping away the last of his tears when Morrigan appeared and showed genuine concern when she saw his face. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

Itachi gave the woman a warm smile before approaching her and kissing her forehead as he gently caressed her swollen belly. "Yes, everything is finally okay." He told her.

-000-

As it was with many whom wielded magic, Itachi's life was long, much longer than a normal human's life. Throughout his life he had a great many adventures and had met many friends and allies, some who would forever have their names etched in the annals of time. Itachi himself would be remembered, only not by his true name. After the birth of his and Morrigan's first child, Itachi changed his name as a way to forever leave his past behind and truly embrace his new life. While only his closest of friends and family would remember him as Itachi Uchiha, history would forever know him as the greatest Wizard to ever live, Merlin.

-000-

When Merlin sensed his end was near, he left behind his physical body and continued to live as a spirit so that he could better watch over his family and ensure that the Uchiha's curse of hatred never resurfaced.

Centuries passed as Merlin continued to watch. He watched as his family, as well as the world, grew and changed. He also kept an eye on his old home and was surprised to note that after the Fourth Great War, peace reigned in the Elemental Nations before slowly but surely the shinobi ceased to exist and became nothing but a distant memory. With the shinobi gone, the Elemental Nations changed and became known as Japan. Even the use of Chakra had faded with time; except for a few select members of his family.

As Camelot aged and was renamed Great Britain, Merlin watched as the number of Wizards and Witches grew in number, his bloodline chief among them. He found it funny how history had warped the story of his family. For instance, Merlin was still said to be a powerful wizard but not when he was young and strong, it was when he was old and frail. Even his appearance was changed as history went on. Another change was that hi wife Morrigan was renamed Morgan Le Fay, and while she was still powerful, she was said to be Merlin's enemy, not his lover and mother of his 4 children; in fact, history stated he died without heirs. Oh well, history was written by the living, which he was not.

Merlin made sure to keep a close eye on several key members of his bloodline, notably the few that awoke the Sharingan. Thankfully the few that did never strayed from the path of light; in fact, all those of his bloodline that awoke the Sharingan became famous wizards. One in particular was a man named Godric Gryffindor.

Godric was a powerful Wizard and a duelist without equal. Godric along with three of his closest friends created a school as a safe haven to teach the young Wizards and Witches. They named that school Hogwarts. Hogwarts was quite a success and produced several powerful mages. The trouble didn't start until one of the Teachers, Salazar Slytherin, decided he didn't want students that didn't come from Wizarding families to attend the school. Godric along with the other two teachers, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff disagreed immensely with Salazar's opinion. Realizing he would get nowhere, Salazar left never to be seen again. Merlin tried to keep an eye on his movements but he vanished from his sight. Something about Salazar reminded Merlin far too much about Orochimaru to be safe. The man even seemed to have Orochimaru's unique eyes.

Godric did a great many things in his life, but sadly he died without an 'official' heir. Godric did have a daughter with his lover and fellow teacher Rowena Ravenclaw whom he never claimed on the wishes of Rowena herself to keep the Ravenclaw name. Sadly their daughter died without an heir of her own. After Godric passed, Merlin went back to watching other members of his family. Sadly it seemed many of them were either dying young or without heirs. His family line was now down to one family known as the Peverall's. The Peverall's consisted of 3 brother's, The oldest brother Antioch, the middle brother Cadmus and the youngest brother Ignotus. Out of the three, Merlin favored Ignotus the most. Antioch and Cadmus were less than savory, both blinded by their own ambitions, which ultimately led to their deaths. Ignotus was a kind and humble man as well as clever.

The three brother's had a meeting with the shinigami that had been going by the name Death. Death was 'impressed' with the brothers and offered them gifts of their choosing. Antioch wanted a wand that would make him powerful without equal. Cadmus wanted a way to bring those who had died back to life. But Ignotus wanted a way to go about life without being followed by death. Death fashioned a wand without equal, plucked a stone from the nearby river and took off his own cloak and gave the items to the brothers. Antioch and Cadmus's arrogance led to both of their deaths, Antioch by a thief's dagger and Cadmus by his own hand. Ignotus however lived a very long eventful life, without worry of death finding him. It was only after he attained a greater age than average for a wizard at the time that he gave the Cloak to his son and looked to Death with a smile.

With Ignotus gone, his son was now the sole remaining member of Merlin's bloodline. He sat back and watched as Ignotus's son had a child of his own, a daughter who inherited the cloak and went on to marry a wealthy man named Hardwin Potter, thus once again changing the name of his family line. Merlin watched again as his family became quite influential and changed before it ended up with Fleamont Potter. Fleamont often got into many fights when he was in Hogwarts due to his name. Those fights aided him with his dueling prowess. In later years Fleamont married a woman named Euphemia. Merlin worried as they continued to age that Fleamont would be the last of his bloodline as he and his wife had trouble having children.

It would seem fortune would smile upon the Potter's as Fleamont and Euphemia would later have a son whom they named James. What surprised Merlin was how much James resembled him in his youth. It was as he grew that Merlin discovered James was more like him than he thought. Though his parents spoiled him, James remained a calm, humble child.

When it came time for James to go to Hogwarts, Merlin wasn't surprised to see the boy was sorted into Gryffindor like his ancestor's before him. During his time there, he met a boy named Sirius Black. If James was like Merlin when he was known as Itachi, then Sirius would be his best friend Shisui, the two were inseparable. He made two other close friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Together these four were known as the Marauders. Merlin would admit, something about that Peter boy set off his warning bells in his head.

Merlin continued to watch after James during his schooling. It was like watching a younger version of himself, only with more emotion. James was an incredibly bright student and a powerful young wizard. His power increased even more when in his third year, James awakened his Sharingan after a Slytherin student by the name of Serverous Snape aimed a confundus charm at him in a fit of Jealous rage. Since illusions or in this case magic that causes confusion or tricks on the mind have never worked on members of his family, Merlin wasn't surprised that James subconsciously awakened the Sharingan or as history had since renamed it, the eyes of Gryffindor since Godric was the last to awaken the Sharingan before James.

After awakening the 'eyes of Gryffindor', James' skills in magic skyrocketed. He became so powerful that by his fifth year, he was considered one of the most powerful wizards in the world. While anyone else in his position would allow that kind of power to go to his head, luckily for James he had something to keep him grounded; or rather, someone.

Her name was Lily Evans. She was by far the brightest young witch in her year. To Merlin, she reminded him of the Uzumaki's of old with her red hair and piercing green eyes. It always brought a smile to Merlin's face when ever he saw James' eyes light up when ever Lily was near. It was similar to himself when ever he was near Morrigan. Before too long, James graduated from Hogwarts at the top of his class with Lily a close second.

After graduating the two quickly married and moved to James' ancestral home in Godric's Hollow. Shortly after, they joined a secret order known as the Order of the Phoenix to combat the growing darkness in the land; caused by a powerful dark wizard by the name Voldemort. Merlin had seen the snakelike man and was immediately reminded of Salazar Slytherin and Orochimaru. He wondered if somehow, Orochimaru had somehow found himself somewhere in the new world like he did all those years ago.

3 years had passed. In that time, Merlin watched how James had three encounters with the self proclaimed Dark Lord. 3 times he had seen James force the evil wizard to retreat before he could deliver a decisive blow. James was quickly becoming known as the second Merlin. It was in that time that Lily and James welcomed a healthy baby boy into the world. They named that child Harrison James Potter, or Harry for short. The child was a spitting image of his father with a light dusting of red mixed in with his dark hair from his mother. The strange thing was that unlike his father's natural sapphire blue or his mothers emerald green, young Harry was born with ruby red eyes. James believed it may have been due to his own eyes that Harry was born with his eyes. Neither parent cared and loved their child with all their heart.

It was in the last few weeks that James and Lily had gone into hiding. It would seem that Voldemort was now specifically targeting the Potters, or more specifically, he was targeting young Harry. Voldemort gained wind of a prophecy that foretold his downfall. Merlin didn't know the specifics but he knew Harry was the one foretold to vanquish the self proclaimed Dark Lord.

Using an ancient spell known as the Fidelius charm to hide a secret inside a person's soul, they hid their location from everyone except their secret keeper. James and Lily initially wanted to make Sirius the secret keeper, but he refused, saying that he would be the obvious choice since nearly everyone knew that James and Sirius were practically brothers. Sirius gave the suggestion that their friend Peter would be perfect as he would be the least likely choice for a secret keeper.

The Potters lived happily with a few months until it happened. Voldemort found them. Taken by surprise from the Dark Wizards arrival and not having his wand, James only had enough time to warn Lily before Voldemort struck. Merlin believed that had James had his wand, Voldemort would have been the one defeated.

The Dark Lord stalked upstairs before blasting the door open to baby Harry's room. Merlin watched helplessly as Lily, despite the tears in her eyes, glared defiantly at the Dark Mage. She knew she would die here, but hopefully her last steps to ensure Harry's life worked. Voldemort leveled his wand at the young mother and in a flash of green, she dropped to the ground dead. Merlin could watch no more. He refused to allow the last of his bloodline to vanish this way. He knew there was nothing he could do as a simple watcher, but there was one way he could help, he knew of course that if he did this, he would one day vanish, forced beyond the veil; but it was a sacrifice he would willingly take.

The ghost of Merlin flew to baby Harry and entered his body, where he sealed himself inside the boy. As Voldemort raised his wand to exterminate the last of the Potter bloodline, baby Harry's right eye glowed crimson as three commas appeared before they spun and formed three sharp curves. Voldemort was taken aback by this but his hesitation was his down fall as he suddenly erupted in black flames. The dark lord screamed in pain as the flames quickly spread around his being. He thrashed around the room before he fell out of the window and burned to a crisp on the ground below. Before he burned completely, a part of him flew out of the flames and flew off somewhere.

-000-

Inside young Harry's mind, an old man appeared. The old man had long white hair reaching his lower back and had a wrinkled face. The old man was thin and frail looking while wearing a black robe that covered his thin frame. The most unusual thing about the old man was his eyes. They were a bright crimson with three commas in them. Suddenly the commas spun as it seemed time was reversing on the old man. His hair was shortening and turning black, his body was expanding, regaining lost muscle, his face lost wrinkles and smoothed out. Before long, the old man was replaced with a young one.

The young man had a handsome angular face with long pronounced tear-trough creases under his eyes. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His crimson eyes faded to black as his robes vanished to be replaced with a black high collared cloak. This man was none other than the Great Wizard Merlin, or to those closest to him, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi looked around and smiled. Now he would be able to keep a better eye on his descendant. Itachi didn't believe for a second that he had seen the last of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. Hopefully it would be sometime before he resurfaced. It would be awhile before he could reveal himself to Harry but when the time came, he'd make sure Harry was ready for anything. All there was for him to do now was wait.

-000-

1\. Morrigan is the Character from Dragon Age.

-000-

 **Well, that seemed like a good place to stop.**

 **So, something that needs to be addressed immediately is the difference of this Itachi to the canon one. This Itachi is one who not only one whose lived a long eventful life but also one whose loved and father children. So yes, he's a bit OOC but not in a bad way. Now this isn't a Harry becomes Itachi fic or anything. Itachi is essentially having a hand in raising Harry. Harry will still be his own person but will have Itachi as a guide.**

 **There will be some elements from Naruto in this fic, obviously. I pretty much know how I'm gonna do make this story but I do have one question for everyone. Should I make a separate story for each year or put it all together in one giant fic.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
